Lost
by yellowsubmarinee
Summary: A girl taken from home and sold into slavery. Years later she escapes and heads for home. Only home isn't what it used to be. As she searches for her brother, a young Master by the name of Phantomhive decides to aid her. But when who she ran away from comes looking, Sebastian will do anything to stop them. Especially since she stole his heart.
1. Taken

_Lost_

"Come on brother! I want to go outside. You never want to go with me, you're always with your patients. Please?"

I stared up at my brother. His back hunched over an examining table, humming softly and clinking his tools together. He must have been really concentrated on his experiment, a live one too since the terrible chemical smell lingered in the air.

I coughed before he finally spoke, "Let me finish up here, alright? Then I'll join you, fair enough?"

He answered a little distractedly and mumbled a bit. I pouted and crossed my arms. That always meant 'no' in his words..

"Fine! Stay inside."

"Amori my dear, I'm all done. Waiting a few minutes couldn't have been that hard now could it?"

He was grinning when he turned around, even placed a hand on my head to ruffle my hair. My face grew hot in embarrasment. I am very impatient, what can i say? He chuckled at my reaction, which caused me to smile in return. I rarely saw him laugh or smile, truely laugh and smile, yet he would find entertainment in anything i did.

"Come now Amori, how about that fresh air?"

I slapped his hand away just as he was going to ruffle my hair again and caused him to have another round of honest laughter. He took my hand and began pulling me behind him. I stumbled after his long strides but was able to manage until we got outside.

My brother had to be insane to prefer being cooped up inside that naseating room over the fresh air, sunlight and peaceful outdoors. It's no competition but everyone has their own preferences I'm sure. Some a little more abnormal than others.

Today was the best weather day ever. Fall was coming to a close and Winter was begining to show. My favorite season byfar. I've always loved the cold weather, even since i was young, especially loving the snow! Of course my brother had mixed feelings about the snow but i've always felt that it suits him, considering he wears layers of heavy clothing..But i think he wears heavy clothing on account that his patients rooms are FREEZING.

The light coat of snow dusted everything in a hazy white and made everything look spectatuar. It was really lovely. We sat on a park bench just down the street from where we lived. I usually came here just to sit and enjoy the weather or silence, my brother would come ocasionally. During those times we would make small talk or just sit in silence and hear the chatter of the passerbys. Those were the moments i cherished.

"Amori would you enjoy if i treat you to something sweet?"

I gave him a look. He only chuckled. "You're really asking that? And here i thought you were my brother! You must be an imposter!"

We giggled, "Very well. I will return shortly. Don't go off wandering ya hear? Nearly scared me to an early death the last time!"

I waved him off as he disappeared around the corner. The Bakery wasn't too far off. Only a couple of blocks and with the way he walks..he has to already be placing the order by now. Possibly on his way back.

While he was off, I relaxed in the comforting embrace of the chilling wind and brought my thick coat closer. Thank the high Heavens i was able to grab it before i was dragged completely out to freeze to death. I held the necklace my brother gave me. It was a cross with a bright red ruby in the center. It made me feel safe. I took a deep breath and slumped down slightly, enjoying the freedon the outdoors allowed me. Truly, i felt free.

"Well thats byfar the most unlady like posture I've ever laid my eyes on. Don't you agree?"

I jumped, multiple feet in the air, at the sound of his voice. Unfortunately my brother had this uncanny ability to appear in the most strangest of places and at the most strangest of times. I stared at his amused grin, considering he got the reaction he was looking for,a hand on my chest, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

He reclaimed his seat next to me and handed me the muffins he bought. I grinned. I wasnt to keen on sweets but this was just enough for me.

"Next time get get my attention like a sane person, will ya?"

"But my dear, that is no fun. I'd rather have fun doing something i rather enjoy over something that is quite the norm. Wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose so..." I took a bite of my muffin. Blueberry.

"Tsk. Tsk. Now sit up, I've brought you muffins. After your treat, I'd like to return home and finish my experiment. I'll make a fresh pot of Earl Grey while you read the new literature books I've bought."

I swallowed my previous bite before i spoke, "Actually brother, i intended to stay out a bit longer. The weather is absolutley fab today!" I opened my arms wide, "Could i possibly stay out a tad bit longer, please?"

"Hmm. Certainly my dear. But please be sure to return before dark, you know the rules. It isn't safe for you at night, for anyone for that matter. Understood?"

"Understood clearly big brother! Until later."

He kissed my forehead before standing and heading back home. I continued to sit at the bench, finishing up the muffins, listening to the world around me. The package holding the muffins disgarded accordingly in the nearby waste bin. I leaned back and took in my surroundings.

The overhang of the branches shielded me from the mid-afternoon sun. Happily chirping birds and squirrels chittered around me. Squeeling children ran past me all caught up in their game of chasing eachother. I couldn't help but giggle at their innocence. Being outside was my sanctuary, no matter what. I felt at peace.

I stayed at the bench but ocasionally strolled through the rest of the park to strech my aching and cramped legs. My body was trembling by the time i decided to return to the warm home me and my brother shared. I began to regret the hot cup of tea my brother offered earlier... The sky had began to dull at this time signaling my curfew and i began the walk home.

Somewhere from the time I exited the park and stepped foot on my front steps, it went dark.


	2. Going to America

Lost

...

 _To those who are reading my story, thank you! It means alot! I have a busy work schedule so unfortunately i won't be updating as fast as i would like, but please bear with me. I'll do my very best to keep the chapters coming! So without further interruption, here is the second chapter!_

-Y.S.

...

I don't remember much of what happened. Everything is in a haze and chunks of my memory are missing. If i think to hard about it now, my head starts throbbing and i can't see straight.

One thing i do remember is the pain. The skull splitting, mind blanking pain. My body would ache and cry out. A simple twitch would cause my muscles to send sharp sensations throughout my being. But i was alive, the the only thing keeping me here was the thought of seeing my big brother again. Keeping me sane.

The erratic movement of the ship, as it lurched side to side by huge swells, made me neauseated (normal for someone who hasn't ever been on a boat before). I couldn't stand and stumbled around the first few days, until i got my sea legs. I was surrounded by about 25 other girls of various ages, ranging from 10 to 19, inside what seemed to be a holding cell just below the upper deck.

We were strangers. No one knew eachother. We were all scared. Beatings became a daily habit for the men who captured us. Hardly fed and barley given enough water to quench our thirsts. Eventually, we were all comfortable enough to share a bit of where we came from. The girls were from all over England, each had different backgrounds. Some were in poverty, others wealthy. But despite their background, they were all beautiful. Stunningly so.

Why would i be in this group of girls who not only shone with beauty but had amazing talents? I had a birthmark in an unattractive shape just beside my right cheek and I only sketched to pass time. I didn't do anything else. Some girls claimed it was my eyes that "sparked like a chest full of golden coins," but i waved it off. This must have been some sort of mistake, or even a bad dream. What ever it was eluded me..

Somehow we were able to gain information from the upper deck. Rumours spread throughout the holding cell like a raging fire. There was a lot of talk about being sold as slaves in America. Sex slaves. Upon hearing this information most girls began an uproar, only to be silenced by the Captain. It's hard to say but we lost two girls that day.

But, one day, a drunken sailor came down to our holding cell and grabbed a young girl by her hair. I acted right away, being the closest to the incident, pounding and scratching at the assailant until i was dragged away by two other men. The men threw me in a dark, damp and foul smelling closet. It barley allowed me to stand, yet alone sit, but i managed. For the girl i saved.

I don't remember how long i was inside that horrid closet before they allowed me to eat. Though i was taken out and shoved around, i never saw the light of day. Just a lone candle in the empty room, mocking me.

I was returned to the holding cell shortly after that, barley able to talk or stand upright. Sophia, one of the older girls, informed me that we were approaching land and would touch soil in a weeks time. After the many months at sea on that putrid smelling ship, the news she gave lit a fire within me. The young girl I helped came to me and said he praises and apologies.

I hoped that when we arrived my presence on the ship was a mistake and I would be sent back home. Of course I knew that was a far fetched idea and that I was destined to be here. My heart ached to see my brother, to see his smiling face. But the thought of seeing him again gave me the strength to keep pushing forward.

My injuries were minor but were slightly visable when we arrived at the harbor. Unfortunately, the rumours of coming to America and becoming slaves were right. We were told to hide in crates to be hauled off to the auction house. It was then that we were allowed to bathe in private and without the peeping eyes of the sailors. We even had fresh water! We were given new clothes and a paper with a number on it. I was number 13.

The men and women involved in the auction, wore masks and were clearly dressed in fine clothes. All of us had gathered in a line on a small stage as the anouncer yelled our value and the guests made their bidding. I felt like cattle being sold, an _animal._ Not the woman i was. Some girls were bought together and others as individuals.

I was sold to a man named Ian Ward along with the same girl i saved. Her name was Melinda. Ian Ward was a well educated and a sucessful business man, which showed in his wealth. Of what business i was never certain but, according to the blueprints i would find on his desk and around the Estate, I'd assume something with construction.

After Melinda and myself were sold, we were told we would serve as handmaids in his estate. This came as a shock to us (and relief) after hearing all the unbelieveable rumours on the ship for months. Though it didn't last long, not for me anyway. Master Ward developed a strange infatuation involving me. He resembled a love sick puppy at times. Melinda, at the age of 10, paid no mind to her Master's personal interest and only tended to the tasks assigned to her.

But within the first months at the Ward Estate, he went ahead and upgraded my room from a simple servants quarters to one that rivaled the Queen's! (Mind that I've never seen the Queen's bedchamber, nor ever will..) He continued to treat me differently but shared enough respect with the others as well. I thought him a decent man, tending to our needs just as well as we tended to him. That was until the night he took my innocence. I was 21 at the time, having spent nearly 4 years at his estate.

It happened on my birthday. The 20th of December.


	3. Unexpected Engagement

Lost

...

 _Hey Guys! Welcome back! Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. Just want to let you know that it's going to start off slow but I assure you that it'll pick up! Don't give up on me! Anyways, back to the story! -Y.S._

 _..._

"Darling? Darling wake up. I've got a surprise for you."

I opened my eyes, still blurry with sleep. It was dark except for the candle at my bedside giving off a slight glow. Master Ward sat at the foot of my bed, a dark shadow sitting straight. I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes as i sat up against my head board. A chill ran up my arms. The window allowed some of the moonlight to shine through and from what i could see in my hazy state, it was snowing.

"Do you know what today is Amori?"

He turned towards me fully. The flickering of the candle light illumiating his bright blue eyes, making them look erie in the darkness surrounding them.

I looked at him confused. It was the middle of the night for goodness sakes! How was i supposed to know what day it was? I began to shake my head but realized my mistake.

"I'm afraid not Master Ward."

He shuffled closer to my side allowing me to see more of his sculpted features. I glanced at his hands and saw a black velvet box peaking out from his closed fist. He chucked.

My eyes widened as he spoke, "why Amori darling, how could you forget your own date of birth!"

"My birth...day?"

"Of course!" He laughed, "Melinda dear informed me of this grand event just two days ago. I couldn't possibly let your day of birth pass unnoticed. I even got you a gift! Though it comes with a question, would you like to know?"

Curosity got the best of me as i replied with a sound of agreement. He smiled, one of those heartwarming smiles that made you get butterflies and warm all over, and took a deep breath.

"Well, you've been in my care for a little over 3 years and i have now realized the importance of your presence here at my estate. My feelings for you have developed over these past months into something that most people would conclude to be...love."

He paused and took another breath, "What I'm trying to say is, Amori, darling, will you marry me?"

My heart stopped. Why would one of the wealthiest bachelors in America ask me to be his wife? There had to be some sort of catch. No way this could possibly be true! I must have been dreaming. I mean women get these kinds of dreams too, right? But about Master Ward? No way!

Taking my silence and shocked expression as a positive answer, he then proceeded to open the black velvet box. Inside was a rather large diamond ring. One large diamond centered and a ring of smaller ones surrounding it. I inhaled sharply. The sight causing me to lose my breath.

He lifted my shaking hand and slid the ring delicately on my finger before leaning in and cupping my chin in his large hand. My face grew warm at the contact and the closeness. He gave me another heartmelting smile as he leaned in and pressed our lips together in a sweet peck. My very first kiss!

"I'll hold a party tonight to celebrate both our engagement and your date of birth. It'll be magnificent! Now rest up, we've got an important day ahead of us."

He stood and reached for the candle, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the forhead in the same movement. The glow of the candle bouncing around the room before settling at the door.

"Good night, love. Sweet dreams."

I swallowed dryly, "G-goodnight Master Ward."

"Amori," he spoke sternly, "we are to wed! There's no need for none of this 'Master' nonsense."

"My apologies..I-Ian...dear. This has all come to a shock for me, i'm afraid it will take time for me to adjust..please forgive me."

"No worries. I plan to make you mine and nothing in this world can stop me from that. Now, i won't tell you again. Go to sleep!" He chucked lowly.

"Very well. Goodnight Ian."

...

I couldn't sleep very well despite Master Ward insistance that i go to bed, I just layed in bed and looked to the falling snow. It was almost strange. To think he'd harbor feelings to a mere servant? It was unfathomable. The feelings i felt towards him were simply platonic. I hadn't thought about him in any other way, but maybe..

No, how could I? Considering the journey that led me here. The suffering i went through. Being taken away from my home and sold, like cattle. I wasn't supposed to be here! I was supposed to be back home with my brother, drinking tea, reading all the different types of books he'd purchase for me.

But Master Ward has been nothing but nice to me and Melinda ever since we've been with him. Always so polite, a real gentleman. Of course there was those times he'd lash out on us when a project didn't go as planned. We never took that personally of course, none of his maids did... It seemed that he actually cared about us. Despite going through that horrendus time on the ship, he made all that a distant memory. Almost, almost, made it seem like it didn't happen.

He was a very handsome man. I couldn't deny that. He would always check up on me or Melinda, even calling me to his study just to talk about the little things in life. The honest sounds of his laughter and surreal smiles, drew me, and everyone around him, closer. And his eyes. That bright clear blue that captivated and held the attention of everyone in the room...His lips were so soft...

I sat straight up. My heart beating fast. My face flushed. I couldn't possibly be thinking that way! This most deffinetly was a dream. Hopefully. Maybe when i wake up all this will go away. I'll wake up in my own bed back home in England with my brother. Yes, let's go with that. I hope the warm feeling i have in my chest goes away when i wake up. If not..i don't know what to expect when i see Master Ward again. Or what I'll tell Melinda...


	4. Preparations

Lost

...

 _Alright 4th chapter already! Thanks to all those reading my story. I appreciate the support. Please Review and let me know anything. I'd like to hear any feedback! (P.s thank you Teddy Bear Moony for reviewing. Sorry I'm so late but just seeing your comment make me happy. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.)_

 _-Y.S._

The next person to wake me up was Melinda. She was giddy and practically bouncing off the walls! She had the biggest grin on her face and her hair pinned back in a nice bun. How could she have so much energy? Bouncing around...I barley wanted to open my eyes.

"Wake up, wake up! Come on Amori we have to get you ready for the party! Or shall I say Lady Amori!" She giggled, "I've already prepared the bath for you. Ahh, I'm so happy for you!"

She squealed and pried the covers off of me. I grumbled and curled up in a ball, groaning as the chilled air rushed past me. Reluctuantly, and with the help (threat) from Doris (the Ward Estate's head maid), I gathered the strengh to leave my bed and headed toward my personal bath. Melinda was waiting for me. Her fingertips skimming the top of the hot water causing ripples to form throughout the tub.

I disrobed and entered the tub slowly to not splash the water and make a mess only to have Doris scold me. Melinda then proceded to roll up the sleeves on her dress and began washing my hair as well as scrubing my body with various scented soaps. I leaned against the tub as she began polishing my nails.

"When Master Ward informed me of your recent engagement, I couldn't contain my excitement! I mean you and the Master? Sounds so romantic!"

Melinda continued to gush and proclaim her praises, but I tuned her out. All the talk of the engegement made me dizzy. It was really happening. I wasn't dreaming. I was only 21 for goodness sakes! Of course marriage at a young age was common enough but, I hadn't expect it to happen to me. At least now, considering the circumstances...

Something about this engagement seemed strange. Perhaps it was just my imagination creating this bizzare feeling. Master Ward was undoubtly a handsome man, as i've said before, with his neatly combed blonde hair, bright crystal blue eyes and wonderful physique...stop! I felt my face warm.

"Hello~! Amori are you done daydreaming about the Master? Your face is all red!" She giggled noisly. My face grew hotter.

"I can dream all I want about Ian, Mel. He is to be mine after today, is he not?"

"Oh I know that! But whats the use of 'daydreaming' when you have the Master here in the flesh?" I gasped. Melinda winked.

"MELINDA!"

A sharp knock interruped me from going any further. Melinda exploded in an obnoxious laugh. I huffed and crossed my arms as she rinsed my hair one final time.

"Lady Amori, Lord Ian has a gift waiting for you," it was Doris, "he asked that you wear it for tonights ball." Melinda and I shared a glance. Her eyes sparked with happiness.

"Thank you Doris. I'll be out soon."

"Very well, my Lady."

...

"Just look at you! So fab! Just darling! It fits like a glove. My Lady, you'll be the envy of every woman at the party!" Melinda gushed at my reflection on the vanity.

The dress was cream coloured with black trimming, made out of lace and covered in small smimmering jewels that reflected beautifully. The sleeves stopped just below my elbow as a sheer black lace lined the edge. A rather large solid black bow wrapped around my waist and tied in the back (which Melinda was currently adjusting). Short lace gloves completed the look.

Melinda finished the bow and took a couple steps back to admire her work. Doris stood next to me by the vanity, her hands held a hankerchief as she wiped away her tears.

"Lord Ian will faint one he lays his eyes on you. You look ravishing my Lady! A beautiful bride to be."

"I hope he is pleased. Such a shame it would be for me to sully this beautiful gift."

"Nonsense Amori! Master Ward is going to love it!" Melinda started and Doris finished, "I wouldn't be surprised if he gives you a child by morning..."

Both maids laughed at my reddened face. I covered my cheeks and blew air while laughing.

"Now enough gossip, let's finish getting you prepared for the ball!"

...

At exactly 7 on the dot, the sound of the string quartet could be heard from downstairs and drifting through the hallways. Soft murmuring could be heard as well, adding to the nerves that bubbled up inside me. Doris and Melinda left an hour ago to help attend to the many guests that were called upon on short notice, leaving me to panic alone upstairs. I stood from my spot at the vanity and walked to the full length mirror on the opposite side.

Melinda had spent a good hour on my hair as Doris did make up and, although it was minimal, the difference was apparent. Melinda crafted a small lace bow from left over fabric found by one of the other maids and had it pinned in my hair. The tight curls framed my face stunningly and the usual fringe that hung in my face was neatly pinned back and fastened by said bow.

Doris had done my make up simple. A light pressed powder was dusted over my face while a pink blush was applied to my cheeks as to warm them up. She then coated my eyelashes in mascara and lined my upper eyelid with a khol pencil. Finally, on my lips, a simple moisturizer to complete the look.

Despite the joyous occasion, I couldn't help but feel sad. I thought about my brother and his grinning face when he bought me those muffins and scared me all those years ago. Wasn't he supposed to be here with me? He was the only family I ever had and he's not even able to be here! To walk me down the isle like we promised...Tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. But I quickly wiped them away.

I wish I was back home. But I have to be strong. One day I'll see him. I know it. I just have to keep my head held high and keep pushing forward.

For my brother and myself.


	5. The Ball

Lost

...

 _So sorry! Work has been overwhelming lately. **ugh.** Sometimes I hate being an adult, but I'm happy. Being able to things on my own, ya know? But anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I got a little sidetracked typing this, so i apologize ahead of time on any mistakes i may have done. I know my writing goes from past to present tense, so excuse me. (I'm working on it!) Let me know what you think about my story! -Y.S._

...

"Knock, knock. Madame Amori, everyone awaits your entrance!"

Doris entered the room. I watched her closely. Almost instantly, her entire face lit up and tears sprang from her eyes.

"Oh my...! My dear, you look absolutly stunning. I can't believe I had a part in this. Now hurry. Everyone, including the Master's sister, is waiting for you." She rushed towards me and grabbed my arm roughly before dragging me out the door.

...

My head was spinning. I hadn't even realized Doris was speaking to me, or when she loosened her grip on my arm and left me alone at the top of the staircase. The music seemed to change at my appearance and caused the light chatter of the guests to halt. Suddenly, all the eyes in the room landed on my frozen form. My breathing hitched. My eyes scoured the sea of bodies, finally landing on Master Ward.

He wore the finest suit I ever seen. The dark blue colour in contrast to the golden accents and caused his eyes to stand out even more. Oh, his eyes! I could see his eyes sparkling in the light, an unknown emotion clouding them. His smile, so warm and welcoming, unknowingly, gave me the reassurance i needed and i began to decend the stairs.

Once i reached the bottom , Master Ward held out his arm. I entwined mine with his outstreched one, instantly becoming more at ease.

He cleared his throat before speaking, signaling the quartet to quiet down in the same motion, "Ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to introduce you all to my beloved. My bride-to-be, Amori Corrigan. Tonight's festivities consist of both, our engagement as well as my dearests day of birth. I hope you enjoy yourself here at my Estate. Now, let the party begin!"

Applause erupted around us. The crowd parted and allowed us to walk through. Master Ward lightly gave my arm a squeeze and led me to the center of the ballroom. When we got into position, he motioned to the quartet to begin once more and we moved almost instantly.

Everyone was surrounding us, ushering playful whistles and calls, causing me to redden and burry my face in Master Ward's shoulder. He just chuckled and squeezed my hand in reassurance. I lifted my head and returned the gesture, falling into his clear blue eyes and heartmelting smile. I gasped at the sight. If i could see myself right now, I'd say i was the colour of a tomato!

He narrowed his eyes while a devious smirk took place of his innocent smile, "My dear, you're staring. Am I that captivating?"

"M-my apologies Master Ward!"

"Now Amori," he twirled me around, "what have i told you about that? Or do you need to be reminded the hard way? Hmm? Punished perhaps?" He gave me a dangerous smirk.

My eyes widened, "M-excuse me..Ian. Don't say things like that, the guests will hear!"

"My dear, let them hear. Can't they see how stunning my future bride is? Surely they understand the temptation you give me."

"Ian..I-"

"Shush now," he leaned down, whispering in my ear, "Let's enjoy tonight."

...

He spun me fast and held me closer. Spinning and swaying to the sound of music. Our laughter mixing with the music in a beautiful melody. So full of happiness, it made my heart swell and pound harder.

I could feel the heat of his body and his warm, sweet smelling breath surrounding me. It was intoxicating. Sent chills down my spine. I could feel my face redden every time I felt Ian's muscles flex underneath his blazer. It made me weak at the knees.

The way he held my hand tightly in his much larger one, to the firm grip he had on my waist, made me feel like I would drift away if he let go. We danced in perfect rhythm and with so much grace, it seemed surreal. Almost like a dream come true.

Never would I have expected this to happen in my time away from home. Dancing with this man, who would have known? I knew one day it was bound to happen, getting engaged, but under different circumstances of course. Who knows, maybe I could have ran into my future husband at The Bakery down my street or at the Market downtown. But right now, it didn't matter. I was dancing with a very handsome man, who was very interested in me.

Could it be that everything happens for a reason? My presence here at his Estate?

As I looked into his eyes, I felt myself drawn to them. I couldn't look away. That previous emotion I couldn't decipher earlier was present once more. For a brief moment, I tore my eyes away and took that chance to get a glimpse at my surroundings. I saw several of the other men glancing our way, the same mysterious look gleaming in their eyes. It startled me.

Why would they share the same look in their eyes? Perhaps it was what Ian said. Jealousy? Envy? Possibly...temptation?

No. That couldn't possibly be it. I was a normal girl. A bride-to-be. Sure, I was to be married to one of the wealthiest bachelors and I'm positive the women were envious (considering the status he held), but for the men to show jealously? Absurd! Each men had a beautiful woman on his arm. Drenched in fine jewels and silken gowns.

I thought back to my time on the ship. All the girls would say I had a special beauty, hidden in my eyes. Despite my birthmark, they claimed my eyes captivated all those who happened to gaze upon them. Of course I'd wave them off.

But just like them, I decided to trust this man. I brushed off the feeling of uncertainty and continued to enjoy myself. He was going to be my husband, the least I could do was trust him. I don't know why I even stopped to question myself.

Here was this man, completely in love, willing to do whatever it takes to make me happy. And it scared me much more than it comforted me.

But maybe, just maybe, I could learn to love him too.


End file.
